


Kick / Удар

by robinjohnblake



Series: And we grow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD can be cute, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, But Stiles is not well-behaved, But there is flangst, Fluff, Heats, Kid!Derek, Kid!Styles, Kidfic, Kissing, Lydia doesn't have ADHD but she's even more of a terror, Lydia is Derek's little sister, M/M, Mates, Mean high school girls, More Fluff, Nobody's mom dies, OMG This is so digustingly cute, Omega Verse, Puppies, This is one of those growing-up-together love stories, Water Balloon Fights, You might gag on the fluff, mention of miscarriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек пытается понять, что с этим всем делать, когда с конца стеллажа доносится взволнованный женский голос.<br/>- Малыш, малыш, малыш, не пинайся. Мне так жаль. Он постоянно это делает в последнее время,- она грозит сыну пальцем.- Мы не пинаемся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick / Удар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545841) by [Unloyal_Olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unloyal_Olio/pseuds/Unloyal_Olio). 



На голове Лидии - пластиковая тиара, в руке - скипетр с красными стразами, на ней надеты не одна, а сразу две балетные пачки. Спасти стеллаж мягких игрушек некому, когда она начинает верещать:

\- Вы должны пееееееееть! Я великая принцесса!

Лидия знает слишком много слов для трехлетки.

\- В них нет батареек,- говорит Лора.

Это не впечатляет их младшую сестру. Она поворачивается обратно к стеллажу и кричит:

\- Оживите!

В отличие от остальной семьи, Лора не обладает особым терпением по отношению к Лидии. Дерек не знает, связано ли это с тем, что Лора – девушка-альфа или потому что Лидия – омега, но, тем не менее, Лора всегда говорит, что родители слишком балуют их младшую сестру. Именно поэтому, встав в позу руки в боки, девушка непоколебимо повторяет:

\- Нет батареек.

Дерек на цыпочках крадется к соседнему ряду, чтобы успеть до того момента, как разразится настоящая истерика.

Он успевает преодолеть три ряда, когда это происходит: рыдание, сопровождающееся криками «Я! Я! Я ПРИН-ЦЕС-СА!».

Имея большой опыт в игнорировании пронзительных звуков, Дерек рассматривает водяные пистолеты. Ведь первый класс почти окончен, впереди лето, а шарики с водой бесят, потому что после настоящей битвы обрывки резины валяются по всему двору, и мама всегда заставляет их все подбирать до последнего лоскутка. Водяной пистолет же будет просто убийственной штукой. Без дополнительной уборки после.

Он пытается просунуть палец в щель в коробке – хочет опробовать курок – как вдруг сзади раздается топот ножек, сопровождающийся запахом шоколадного молока. Он только собирается обернуться, как это происходит: подошва ботинка встречается с его задницей.

Его пнули.

В ярости Дерек оборачивается и видит маленького карапуза. Негодник как раз задирает ногу для очередного удара.

Дерек ловит его ногу в полете.

Вместо того, чтобы перепугаться, напавший на него малыш выглядит довольным. Его карие глаза кажутся слишком большими для его лица, когда он взмахивает руками, сдаваясь, и плюхается на свою одетую в подгузник попу. Он младше Лидии, но не намного. 

Дерек пытается понять, что с этим всем делать, когда с конца стеллажа доносится взволнованный женский голос.

\- Малыш, малыш, малыш, не пинайся. Мне так жаль. Он постоянно это делает в последнее время,- она грозит сыну пальцем.- Мы не пинаемся, Дженим.

Она берет ребенка на руки, и, если честно, Дерек уже не чувствует прежней злости. У женщины такие же теплые карие глаза, как и у сына, и она очень, очень приятно пахнет, клевером и лесным орехом. И она очень красивая, настолько, что Дерек смущается.

\- Должно быть, ты сын Анны? Дерек, верно?- спрашивает женщина.

\- Да.

\- Да-рак!- пищит малыш, все еще улыбаясь.- Мой длуг.

Его улыбка, направленная на Дерека, выглядит одновременно милой и слегка зловещей.

\- О, да, ты хотел подружиться,- женщина тыкает сына пальцем в живот, отчего тот снова смеется.- Мы пинками друзей не заводим.

\- Ничего страшного,- говорит Дерек,- это моя сестра вопит.

И да, в другом конце магазина Лидия уже истерично рыдает, изредка переходя на пронзительный визг. Дерек ловит обрывки фраз, различая среди них «пони» и «мой».

\- Я миссис Стилински. Мы с твоей мамой только что договорились о том, что придем к вам в гости. Дженим – тоже омега, мы подумали, что они могут отвлечь друг друга. У Дженима очень много энергии.

В то время как она говорит это, ребенок изо всех сил тянется к чему-то за ее плечом. Он пытается достать с полки миниатюрный ксилофон.

\- Может быть,- говорит Дерек. А про себя думает, что Дженим – наихудшее в мире имя для ребенка.

Малыш Стилински хватает ксилофон, тот и еще четыре коробки рядом падают на пол. С таким грохотом, что даже заглушают Лидию.

Дерек пытается помочь миссис Стилински их поднять, вот только малыш Стилински снова его пинает. На этот раз в коленную чашечку.

\- - -

Поход в гости проходит хорошо до тех пор, пока малыш Стилински разрешает Лидии «наряжать» его. Пока она надевает на него балетные юбки, боа из перьев и украшения, мальчик смотрит на Лидию с завороженным восхищением, как будто он на самом деле уверен в том, что Лидия – принцесса. Но затем она пытается закрыть «вуалью» его лицо. Это не самая удачная идея, потому что чары спадают, и маленький Стилински больше не может усидеть на месте. Он начинает хаотично носиться по комнате.

Он скидывает одну из игрушек Лидии с ее шкафа, и, в общем, это совсем нехорошо.

\- Стой! Стой! Стой!- командует Лидия.

Но Стилински не слышит, и, скорее всего, у ребенка начинает кружиться голова: он наступает на один из шарфов, обмотанных вокруг его шеи, и врезается в книжный шкаф.

Книжки и игрушки падают, и мальчик, должно быть, ударился, потому что он начинает плакать, а Лидия начинает беситься из-за того, что ее наряд принцессы будет испорчен, поэтому она пытается сорвать голубое боа со Стилински, несмотря на то, что оно до сих пор обмотано вокруг шеи мальчика.

Дереку приходится вмешаться. Он берет малыша на руки, стаскивая с него шарфы и боа, не обращая внимания на визжащую, скачущую вокруг него Лидию, которая все еще пытается получить назад свою одежду.

\- Ему больно, нахалка,- говорит Дерек.

\- Мои платья!- ноет Лидия.

\- Ты их получишь через минуту,- говорит Дерек и выходит из комнаты с ребенком на руках.

Мальчик прижимается лбом к плечу Дерека, безостановочно хныкая, однако тут же поднимает голову, когда они оказываются в комнате Дерека.

\- Пистолеты! – восклицает Стилински, увидев игрушки, сваленные в кучу у стены.

Дерек надеется, что мальчик знает это слово только потому, что он сын шерифа.

\- Ладно, маленький Стилински,- говорит Дерек, а ребенок хмурится в ответ.

\- Ты прав. Слишком длинно звучит. Буду звать тебя Стайлз. Я разрешу тебе поиграть с моими игрушками, но сперва мы научимся играть, ничего не ломая.

И да, «Стайлз» один раз ударяет его по голове мячом, но он хотя бы резиновый.

Потом он хочет, чтобы Дерек почитал ему книжку о грузовиках, и они это делают. Удивительно, хоть в книге и мало картинок (потому что это книга для детей возраста Дерека), Стайлз увлеченно слушает, как Дерек сражается с историей.

Когда он просыпается час спустя, ему тепло и даже немного жарко, но вскоре становится холодно, когда с его колен пропадает груз. Он не сразу осознает, что это миссис Стилински поднимает Стайлза.

Оказывается, они уснули.

\- - -

По непонятной причине его мама и миссис Стилински решают, что поход в гости был удачным, и в течение последующих двух лет схема повторяется: Лидия командует Стайлзом, пока тот что-нибудь не ломает, затем он убегает к Дереку, пока Лидия наводит порядок в своем королевстве.

Но это еще не все. Если они едут в город за продуктами или играют на детской площадке, такое ощущение, что Стайлз всегда его находит. И, несмотря на неудачную первую встречу, Дерек, кажется, всегда чувствует его приближение. Как будто шестое чувство. Видимо, он запомнил его запах. Это несложно. Он пахнет как маленький противный мальчишка. Но это все-таки и приятный запах.

Стайлз перестает пинаться, когда ему исполняется три года, но то, что происходит после этого, еще хуже: он начинает говорить.

\- - -

В пять лет становится понятно, что Стайлз может сидеть спокойно, только если он в отключке. Сегодня не этот день, поэтому их мамы «предложили» Лоре и Дереку отвести собаку и детей на детскую площадку.

Когда Лидия начинает ныть, их мама говорит, что им «нужно обсудить взрослые вопросы».

Дереку уже достаточно лет, чтобы понимать, что это значит разговоры либо о мужьях, либо о чем-то неприличном. Он не против сбежать от этих разговоров.

Они идут на площадку. Там есть горки и сооружения, похожие на замки, но все это занимает Ее Высочество и Стайлза всего на восемь минут. В данный момент Стайлз скачет как мячик.

\- Лидди, Лидди, я умею бегать быстрее тебя. Смотри, как быстро я могу.

Лидия в ее пластиковых зеленых босоножках на каблучках не выглядит впечатленной, пока Стайлз накручивает пять кругов вокруг площадки. Их хаски, Луна, неустанно следует за ним. 

\- Я хочу есть,- взгляд Лидии решительно устремлен на Дерека, потому что она умна, а Дерек немного мягче старшей сестры и скорее уступит желаниям младшей.

Тем не менее, отвечает Лора:

\- Ты можешь перекусить, но нужно будет поделиться.

Лидия поворачивается к Дереку, но тот пожимает плечами.

Лоре тринадцать, и она главная. Дереку девять, и он в ее подчинении.

Лидия против:

\- Нет.

\- Ты получишь свою еду, но я отдам половину Стайлза,- говорит Дерек.

\- Нееееет!- Лидия выпячивает грудь и в то же время надувает губы.

Лора поворачивается к нему и бросает свирепый взгляд.

\- Ты меня с ней бросишь, я правильно понимаю?

Дерек опускается на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Лидией.

\- Мама дала нам с собой стебли сельдерея.

\- С муравьями? – корчит гримасу Лидия.

\- С изюмом,- ждет Дерек.

Лидия фыркает и топает своим зеленым каблучком.

\- Я не ем насекомых.

Дерек поворачивается к Лоре.

\- Я отдам изюм Стайлзу. Пойдет?

-Как будто ему нужен сахар.

Но Лора протягивает ему красную коробочку с изюмом, и Дерек идет на перехват Стайлзу, который нарезает уже восьмой круг по площадке. А Луна выглядит очень усталой.

Пора спасать собаку.

\- Дерек. Дерек. Дерек – Дерек,- выдыхает Стайлз, опускаясь на колени, как только берет в руки изюм.- Ты видел?

\- Я видел: ты пробежал восемь кругов. И быстро.

\- Нет, восемь с половиной. Очень быстро. Быстрее Луны.

Луна очевидно этим не особенно расстроена, так как в данный момент она извивается на земле, катаясь на спине по дерну.

\- Нереально быстро,- соглашается Дерек.

\- Ты быстрее?- Стайлз ест с открытым ртом, и Дереку стоило бы его поправить, но он думает, что это по большей части от того, что ребенок все еще не может отдышаться после забега, поэтому не обращает на это внимание.

\- Я старше. И у меня длиннее ноги,- говорит Дерек.

\- Ты будешь альфой. Альфы очень быстрые. Мама говорила мне.

\- Так и есть.

\- А я омега. Лидди тоже. Мы большая редкость. Большинство людей – беты. Но некоторые альфы или омеги. Мама говорит, что мы с Лидией особенные,- он прерывается на мгновение, чтобы вытряхнуть изюм из коробки, а его губы кривятся.- Но она девчонка. Это странно для мальчика быть омегой.

\- Кто тебе это сказал?

Стайлз пробует сжать изюм между двумя пальцами.

\- Отец Скотта.

Мистер МакКол – полный придурок. Мама Дерека обычно говорит о нем еще хуже, слова, которые она обычно использует только за рулем, но Дерек не может повторить такое, чтобы приободрить Стайлза.

\- В этом нет ничего страшного. Не переживай из-за этого.

\- Когда-нибудь я рожу детей. Это странно. Другие мальчики так не могут. Скотт не может. Мой отец не может. Ты не можешь.

Стайлз дает изюминку Луне, а та ловит ее, щелкнув зубами.

\- Нет, но…

\- И мне придется выйти замуж,- кажется, что Стайлза это еще больше смущает.- Всем омегам приходится выходить замуж. Когда я стану взрослым, будет вечеринка с альфами, и мне нужно будет выбирать. Ты альфа. Я могу выбрать тебя?

\- Эм…

\- Это будет неплохо. У Лидди тоже будет вечеринка. Может быть, мы сможем устроить их вместе.

Дерек пожимает плечами. За полетом мысли этого ребенка не поспеть.

\- Поиграем в мяч? – спрашивает он.

При слове «мяч» Луна вскакивает, навострив уши.

\- Я поймаю все твои подачи,- соглашается Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- - -

Дерек подозревал, что период полового созревания будет ужасным, потому что видел, через что проходила Лора. Тем летом она бесилась из-за белья для стирки, кричала на отца из-за того, что он перемешал их одежду. За столом она либо ела все подряд, либо вообще отказывалась прикасаться к еде. Стала даже еще более резко относиться к Лидии. В то время Дерек старался избегать ее.

Когда началась школа, стало немного легче. Она играла в лакросс после уроков и все свободное время проводила у друзей.

Тем не менее, когда Дереку исполняется тринадцать и начинается перестановка в его организме, это странно и отвратительно. Все тело горит как печка. Он начинает замечать запахи. Запахи других альф в его классе отдают мясным и острым привкусом, от которых у него встают дыбом волосы на затылке. А омеги…

В школе Бикон-Хиллз пять омег. Двое старших связаны предварительной помолвкой, а младшие трое еще не вступили в зрелый возраст. Они все красивые, даже мальчик Айзек. А как они пахнут, это опьяняет: этот запах похож на кисло-сладкий аромат тела, но только без нотки кислого молока, здесь завершающая нота - это взрывная смесь меда и анисового масла.

Дерек возвращается домой вечером, а по ночам ему снятся сны обо всех омегах сразу. Иногда он просыпается утром на испачканных простынях.

В один особенно отвратительный день, когда он в порыве ярости сбивает с ног их туповатого вратаря альфу, он начинает понимать Лору.

\- - -

Мама Стайлза ждет ребенка – все складывается неудачно. Когда Дерек видит ее на футбольном матче Лидии и Стайлза, у нее бледное лицо. Глаза кажутся тусклыми, она устало подпирает ладонью лицо. Она не следит за игрой. Как и Стайлз на поле. Мяч пролетает мимо него. Толпа девяти- и десятилеток крутится вокруг него, а он как будто их не замечает, потому что смотрит на трибуны.

Мама Дерека наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

\- Ничего, если Стайлз придет к нам после игры?

Она спрашивает Дерека, потому что Лидия сейчас проходит фазу «Я-ненавижу-мальчиков». Если Стайлз придет, то Дереку нужно будет за ним приглядывать.

\- Мы с ним прогуляемся по лесу.

\- - -

Они идут к старому форту, который Дерек и Лора построили много лет назад. Он находится на северном берегу бухты, по близости с единственным в лесу водопадом. Сейчас все доски уже сгнили, а гвозди представляют собой угрозу заражения столбняком, но Стайлз не жалуется, пока Дерек сбрасывает листья с самодельных скамеек, чтобы они могли присесть. Луна тоже с ними, но она еле ходит. Она должна ощениться через неделю.

Мальчик дрожит, хоть он и укутался с головой в свою дутую куртку. Еще более показательным является то, что он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как согласился пойти с Дереком.

Он даже не садится. Просто стоит и смотрит невидящим взглядом, обхватив себя руками.

Луна начинает скулить, чувствуя его тоску.

\- Эй,- говорит Дерек.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему. Протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Луну.

\- Присядь, Дженим,- как можно мягче говорит Дерек.

Он не садится. Просто продолжает гладить Луну.

\- Не зови меня так. Ты сам первый начал звать меня Стайлзом. Дженим – тупое имя. А «Джем» звучит слишком сладко, слишком по-девчоночьи. Мне больше нравится Стайлз.

\- Просто сядь.

Стайлз садится, но не на скамейку, а на грязный пол.

\- Мама болеет.

\- Я знаю, но все будет хорошо. Она беременна. В этом нет ничего страшного.

\- Она бета. Им сложнее заводить детей. Мой отец - тоже бета. А я просил ее о брате. Я не должен был. Теперь она заболела.

\- Ты не виноват в этом.

Стайлз опускает взгляд на шнурки своих ботинок.

\- Папа тоже так говорит.

\- Он прав,- говорит Дерек и тоже опускается со скамейки на пол, чтобы сесть рядом со Стайлзом.

\- Но когда моя мама ждала меня, ей было плохо. Что-то с гормонами.

\- Это случается, и что с того? Зато ты есть у своих мамы и папы. Не самая большая плата за это.

Это не должно быть так мило, как это есть сейчас, когда Стайлз наклоняется к нему и утыкается лицом где-то в районе подмышки, словно может там спрятаться. Дерек обнимает его, крепко сжимая. Стайлз пахнет ребенком и страхом, и, возможно, в этом частично виновата сила притяжения альф к омегам, но Дерек не может представить, как может делать что-то еще, кроме как обнимать его сейчас.

Потому что кто-то должен это делать.

Дерек переживает, что никто давно этого не делал.

\- - -

Мама Стайлза теряет ребенка. Дерек слышит такие слова как «диабет» и «низкое кровяное давление». Он не уверен, но, похоже, что она едва осталась жива. Его мама пришла домой в слезах из-за этого.

Когда Стайлз не в больнице, он у Хейлов.

У Луны в помете рождаются всего три щенка в этот раз. У Дерека странное чувство. Собака и ее щенки никак не связаны с мамой Стайлза, но, наблюдая, как Стайлз их гладит, Дерек переживает, что из-за них Стайлз больше грустит.

Но время проходит, и становится понятно, что Стайлз влюбился в самого маленького щенка помета – крошечную девочку, которую он назвал Эми.

Дерек не уверен, но полагает, что «Эми» было любимым именем Стайлза для ребенка. Все-таки это была девочка.

Эми ходит за Стайлзом хвостиком. Она начинает выть каждый раз, когда он уходит.

Дерек не удивлен, когда однажды утром Стайлз спрашивает:

\- Думаешь, мама будет рада взять щенка?

С этим связан неприятный момент, потому что Лидия вдруг решает, что хочет щенка - наверняка потому что он нравится Стайлзу. Если ты исключительно красив и омега, то Лидия не проявит к тебе милосердия.

Дерек никогда не видел, чтобы мама кричала на младшую сестру, но в этот раз она кричит, и в итоге Лидия истерично рыдает. В конце концов, они все соглашаются, что Стайлз - официально хозяин Эми, и она может остаться либо у них дома, либо у Стайлза, в зависимости от того, смогут ли родители Стайлза взять ее к себе.

Когда ее приучают не пачкать в доме, щенок переезжает к Стайлзу. Собака ходит за ним повсюду. В следующем году, когда он переходит в среднюю школу и занимается бегом, Эми терпеливо ждет у трибун, когда он закончит.

\- - -

Дерек учится в десятом классе, когда Кейт Арджент приглашает его на свидание.

Это странно, потому что, с одной стороны, она, эм, горячая штучка. С другой стороны, она – девушка-альфа, и это сбивает с толку его инстинкты. К тому же она не только ученица выпускного класса, но и капитан команды лакросса для девушек, и Дерек не может до конца понять, почему она не фокусируется на том, чтобы ухаживать за Айзеком, как это делают другие девушки.

Как ни крути, Кейт кажется крутой, поэтому он соглашается.

С ней он учится целоваться. Они говорят родителям, что идут смотреть кино, но они никогда ничего не смотрят на самом деле. Что они делают, так это все время целуются. Это никогда не бывает нежно. Больше напоминает сражение. За несколько дней он, кажется, понимает, что делать со всей лишней слюной. Кейт нравится его кусать, и это довольно сексуально, но он всегда немного робеет. Он не уверен, что ему нравится, как она пахнет, когда они этим занимаются.

Неожиданно она его бросает.

Ну, это только для него неожиданно.

Потому что когда объявляется помолвка Айзека, Дерек в списке приглашенных. Это большая честь, потому что приглашения готовятся за месяцы перед событием. Они должны быть готовы в любой момент, так как когда у омеги начинается первая течка, то все происходит ну очень поспешно.

Итак, все происходящее кажется чем-то средневековым, и его шею колет костюм, который мама заставляет его надеть. Она говорит ему что-то о том, чтобы «он не торопился». Но он весь вечер думает о губах Айзека. О том, как он иногда краснеет, когда находится рядом с Дереком.

Дерек думал, что все дело было в том, что он омега.

Омеги весь просто постоянно краснеют, правда?

Поэтому он шокирован, когда на вечеринке Айзек смотрит на него с холодом и даже злостью. Омеги перед течкой не должны злиться.

Но все становится понятно, когда Айзек делает предложение. Он протягивает отцу листок бумаги, но его глаза уже обращены к ней, когда мистер Лейхи спрашивает:

\- Мисс Кейт Арджент, согласитесь ли вы связать себя помолвкой с моим сыном?

Кейт улыбается. Она соглашается. Но Дерек замечает, как она бросает взгляд в его сторону.

И что он невероятно самодовольный.

Дерек понятия не имеет, что сейчас произошло.

\- - -

Когда Дерек в последнем классе, Лидия и Стайлз только поступают в старшую школу.

Это ужасно по многим причинам.

Первая: ему приходится наблюдать, как Лидия всеми манипулирует. Это очень расстраивает, потому что он-то знает, какая она избалованная девчонка. Есть некоторые люди, которые по-настоящему ей нравятся, например, ее подруга Эллисон. Но есть и люди, с которыми ей нравится играть, например, друг Стайлза – Скотт МакКолл.

Вторая: его сестра и Стайлз, они теперь больше пахнут как омеги. Дерек по запаху чувствует, как альфы в школе реагируют на них. Он сходит с ума от ярости. Он уже раз пять угрожал этому парню Джексону. И серьезно, сколько раз нужно кого-то швырять о шкафчики, чтобы этот идиот, наконец, понял?

Третья: ладно. Просто Стайлз. Когда, например, он у них в гостях, ничего такого, если он прижимается к Дереку или болтает с ним обо всем на свете. Но в школе люди замечают. Из-за этого они шепчутся по углам, Дереку будет восемнадцать в январе, а Стайлзу даже четырнадцать не исполнится до декабря, и Стайлз не понимает, что творит. Пусть он и вырос за лето, но Стайлз едва ли весит шестьдесят килограмм, и да, он омега, а Дерек – альфа, и они знакомы уже целую вечность, но люди делают выводы.

Это глупо, и все летит к чертям, когда он говорит об этом Стайлзу. Они гуляют вдоль поля для лакросса с Эми. Собака выглядит довольной возможностью сопроводить домой целую стаю.

\- О, люди думают…- умолкает Стайлз.

\- И ты этого не хочешь,- уверенно кивает Дерек.

\- Какая разница, кто что думает?- говорит Стайлз.

Но Дерек слышит неуверенность в его голосе, потому что Стайлз – не Лидия. Стайлз всегда переживает больше, чем показывает.

\- Ты знаешь почему, Стайлз.

На пути попадается камень, и Стайлз спотыкается. Его сумка раскрывается, и учебники летят во все стороны. Эми с лаем носится вокруг них кругами, пока Дерек пытается заставить Стайлза стоять спокойно, чтобы осмотреть его колено.

Но, к удивлению, Стайлз его отталкивает.

\- Не надо.

\- У тебя кровь,- неистовствует Дерек. Большая царапина простирается от колена Стайлза и дальше по его голени.

\- Я могу справиться с разбитой коленкой. Мне не два года,- он хватает книги из рук Дерека и запихивает их в сумку.- Я иду домой,- говорит он.- Я забыл, что мама просила вернуться пораньше.

\- Но ты говорил…– Дерек никогда не видел Стайлза таким.

\- Я сказал, что забыл. К ноге, Эми,- так грубо огрызается Стайлз, что собака даже выглядит обиженной. Он срывается в противоположном направлении.

Эми идет следом, не забыв бросить Дереку обвиняющий взгляд.

\- - -

Он не может одновременно играть и в бейсбол, и в лакросс, но может иногда приходить на обе игры в выходные. Просто так складывается, что он оказывается на этой игре из-за одной омеги из десятого класса.

Эрика Рейес позвала его, но это не значит, что это свидание. Омеги обычно не ходят на свидания. Много чего может случиться из-за неожиданной течки, и есть целая куча различных формальностей, через которые им всем необходимо проходить. Дерек слышал лекции на этот счет, по крайней мере, раз десять. Но он совершенно точно может пойти на игру с Эрикой. В этом нет ничего такого.

Эрика улыбается, когда он садится рядом с ней. В отличие от Лидии, Эрика более скромная. Однако сейчас она больше улыбается. Дерек не уверен на все сто процентов, но он думает, что за последние год или два все обращенное к ней внимание добавило ей немного уверенности.

\- Спасибо, что пришел,- говорит она.

\- Я люблю бейсбол. И команда в этом году вполне ничего.

Эрика щурится в сторону поля. Она не выглядит незаинтересованной, скорее, растерянной.

\- Ничего в этом не понимаю. Я даже в софтбол никогда не играла. Что значит находиться между второй и третьей базой?

Это забавно – объяснять все Эрике. И пахнет она летней грозой и перечной мятой. Приятно просто сидеть рядом с ней.

Совершенно неожиданно она говорит:

\- Моя первая течка будет через пару месяцев… или даже раньше… это странно…

Дерек сглатывает и отворачивается, потому что, вау, не понять намек невозможно.

Эрика продолжает несмотря на то, что ее голос дрожит:

\- Я знаю, что обычно так не делается, но я не хочу быть с кем-то, кто мне не нравится. Я хочу быть с тем, кто мне приятен. И, эм, ты самый симпатичный альфа в школе. И ты милый, только тихий.

У Дерека вдруг краснеет лицо:

\- Спасибо?

Эрика смеется, морща брови, словно она растеряна.

\- Единственная причина, почему тебя еще не выбрали, это те слухи, которые о тебе распускала Кейт Арджент, но все в курсе, что это бред, пусть даже Айзек был настолько глупым, что поверил в них. Ну, и из-за Стайлза. Очевидно.

Дерек не может не нахмуриться. Стайлз целый месяц с ним не говорил. Он избегает Дерека во время обедов.

\- Я знаю Стайлза целую вечность.

\- Окей… ну, в этом году есть только я и Элла… если я внесу тебя в список и попрошу выбрать меня, ты не опозоришь меня перед всеми отказом? Ведь это будет ужасно. Не хотелось бы такое пережить,- Эрика нервно смеется.

Поднимается ветер, высвобождая прядь волос из ее хвостика. Она развевается, отсвечивая золотом в осеннем солнце. Девушка выглядит немного странно в своей футболке и джинсах. Они ей велики. Эрика часто носит одежду, которая прячет ее. В отличие от Лидии многие омеги так поступают. Они пытаются не привлекать внимание. Одна мысль о том, что он может опозорить Эрику, причинить ей боль – он не может даже думать об этом, сама идея заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно на него вылили ушат ледяной воды.

\- Я не откажусь,- говорит Дерек и вытирает ладони о колени. Оказывается, что они вспотели.

Эрика выдыхает. Она наклоняется вперед, обхватив ладонями колени. Когда она, наконец, смотрит на него, на ее тонких розовых губах сияет улыбка.

Дерек готов улыбнуться в ответ, когда ветер доносит до него знакомый запах. Он смотрит влево и замечает его: Стайлз находится за металлическими скамейками, лицо полностью закрыто слишком низко надвинутой кепкой. Он убегает.

\- Я вернусь. Мне просто нужно…- Дерек даже не успевает закончить предложение прежде, чем бросается следом.

\- - -

Стайлз быстрый, но Дерек еще быстрее.

Дерек догоняет его у двери в спортивный зал. Он все время кричал ему вслед, но Стайлз бежал без оглядки. Поэтому, когда Дерек хватает его за руку, Стайлз кричит:

\- Пусти меня!

Дерек его не отпускает.

-Стайлз, подожди минуту.

\- Отпусти меня,- его кепка цепляется за дверь и падает на пол. Дерек видит его лицо: воспаленные глаза, покрытые красными пятнами щеки, оскаленные зубы.

\- Ты расстроен.

Стайлз толкает его.

\- Неужто, гений,- он пытается обойти Дерека.

\- Стайлз.

\- Дерек,- передразнивает его Стайлз.

\- Это из-за Эрики? Только из-за нее? Или это что-то еще?

Стайлз скрипит зубами. Он втягивает щеки и на секунду выглядит таким злым, что Дерек переживает, что сейчас получит и, скорее всего, по яйцам. Но нет, все намного хуже, потому что Стайлз просто опускает плечи, весь запал покидает его, и он падает в руки Дерека.

Его запах все еще отдает лесным орехом, но с возрастом он стал более сложным и терпким. Дерек обычно хорошо справлялся с тем, чтобы игнорировать, как пахнет Стайлз. Парень очень, очень маленький. Но становится сложно думать о Стайлзе только как о младшем брате, когда он утыкается лицом в шею Дерека. И вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, как он делал, когда был младше, Стайлз дрожит. Все его тело напрягается, когда он вдыхает запах Дерека.

Дерек должен отпустить его, но эгоист в нем побеждает, поэтому он не шевелится. Вместо этого он просто обнимает Стайлза, намного крепче, чем необходимо.

Но спустя мгновение Стайлз ерзает и поднимает голову. Он не смотрит на Дерека, когда говорит:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты объявлял помолвку с Эрикой. Или с Эллой. Или с кем-то еще.

Дереку хочется побиться головой об стену. Как бы то ни было, он закрывает глаза:

\- Стайлз, тебе еще четырнадцати нет. Твоя первая течка наступит через два или три года. Я в это время буду в колледже. И ты, вероятнее всего, успеешь двадцать раз передумать.

\- Нет, не передумаю.

\- У тебя должна быть возможность, если ты захочешь.

\- Это потому что ты хочешь дать согласие Эрике.

\- Нет, это… я не должен о тебе так думать.

Голос Стайлза опускается до шепота, когда он говорит:

\- Я о тебе так думаю.

Дерек отпускает его и облокачивается о стену.

\- Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как ты был,- Дерек прижимает ладонь на высоте не выше метра от пола,- вот такого роста.

Стайлз смотрит на его руку.

\- Ты можешь просто сказать нет.

\- Это не то, что я…

Стайлз разворачивается и уходит.

Дерек борется с желанием силой удержать его.

\- Стайлз, просто послушай меня хотя бы секунду.

Стайлз останавливается, но не поворачивается.

Дерек не знает, как все стало так сложно. Он столько времени тратит на то, чтобы избежать этого, и вот сейчас столкнулся лицом к лицу. Но он также знает, что не может все так оставить со Стайлзом. Он скучал по нему весь прошедший месяц, и причинить ему боль пусть ради его же блага – Дерек просто не может так поступить.

\- Я просто… я поговорю с Эрикой, хорошо? Скажу, чтобы она не выбирала меня.

Стайлз, покачнувшись, делает шаг назад. Похоже, его еле держат ноги, но Дерек видит, что он кивает, хотя он не говорит ни слова.

Дерек нагибается, чтобы поднять кепку Стайлза. Когда он надевает ее на него, лицо Стайлза приобретает уморительный цвет сливы, но он улыбается. Его улыбка такая широкая и такая нелепая, и Дерек влюблен в него как идиот. Может быть, это не совсем та самая любовь, пока нет, но помимо семьи Дерек ни о ком так не заботится, как он заботится о Стайлзе.

\- Ты сядешь со мной завтра на обеде? Или я могу сесть с тобой?- спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Хоть каждый день,- обещает Дерек.

\- - -

Дерек говорит с Эрикой, которая выглядит разочарованной, но целиком и полностью его понимает.

В итоге она выбирает друга Дерека - Бойда.

Так или иначе, Стайлз снова все время рядом с ним. В столовой Стайлз подсовывает Дереку лакомые кусочки со своей тарелки. Миссис Стилински делает нереально вкусные фрикадельки, поэтому Дерек только рад. Также он помогает Стайлзу с тренировками по лакроссу, пусть он и вряд ли когда-либо выйдет со скамейки запасников. Иногда Дерек отвозит его домой на машине. Это всегда значит, что на заднем сидении сидит виляющая хвостом Эми.

Когда мама Стайлза приходит к ним в гости, Дерек не может не заметить, как их матери самодовольно посмеиваются. Словно они все это заранее спланировали.

Но они хотя бы молчат об этом. 

В итоге Лидия накидывается на него с обвинениями.

Одним прекрасным утром она с грохотом опускает тетрадь на стол, пока Дерек поглощает бекон и овощи с картошкой.

\- Ты не получил приглашение к Элле.

\- Да, я сказал ей не приглашать меня.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? Она говорила мне в начале года, что хочет выбрать тебя. Потому что она думала, что мой старший брат весь такой сексуальный,- Лидия покачивает бедрами в очень неприличной манере, перед тем как засмеяться.

\- Пожалуйста, больше передо мной так никогда не делай,- Дерек хрустит еще одним кусочком бекона.

\- Но ты же выпускник. Ты не встретишь много омег в колледже: все они будут либо помолвлены, либо уже связаны.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Это все Стайлз, да?

\- Не твое дело.

\- Ты не собираешься ждать Стайла,- Лидия больше не топает ногами от негодования, но ее оскорбленный взгляд остается практически неизменным.

\- Стайлз может выбрать, кого захочет. Как и ты. Хотя ты, скорее всего, выберешь этого недоноска Джексона, и мне придется терпеть его в качестве брата.

Лидия надувает губы.

\- У Джексона есть потенциал, особенно под моим влиянием. И почему Стайлз?

\- Ты же ладишь со Стайлзом. Ты уже тысячу лет его знаешь, как и я.

\- Я его терплю.

Дерек опускает вилку.

\- Скорее он тебя терпит.

\- Ну да. Бедный малыш Стайлз. Лидия же поверхностная избалованная девица, которая никогда никого не слушает. Она только и думает о тупых платьях и парнях, и вечеринках, и о всякой дури.

\- Лидия,- стонет Дерек,- тебе не из-за чего ревновать.

\- Я не ревную! У меня больше друзей, чем у него! А все у меня дома только и говорят «Стайлз здесь», «Стайлз здесь», а когда я дома, все только ругают меня из-за моей одежды и из-за того, с кем я гуляю, а то, что у меня средняя оценка – пять? И что моя комната всегда в порядке? Я же просто бесполезная…

Дерек берет ее на руки. Устроив ее на плече, он направляется к двери.

\- Ты что это делаешь?- Лидия пытается звучать требовательно, но выходит намного мягче.

Дерек пинком открывает входную дверь.

\- Похищаю мою сестру.

Это был их ритуал, когда они были маленькими. Он играл и героя, и злодея, пряча ее в лесу, а затем героически спасая.

Лидия колотит его по плечу.

\- Я уже выросла из этого, идиот.

Дерек опускает ее.

\- Тогда как насчет прогулки? Можем подняться на холм. Там как раз цветут твои любимые цветы.

\- Это же просто полевые лилии.

\- Ты хочешь пойти?

\- Ладно,- смущенно улыбается Лидия.

\- - -

Дерек заканчивает школу. Летом он отправляется в серф-тур и работает неполный день в торговом центре.

Он даже не пытается держаться на расстоянии от Стайлза. Только когда это жизненно необходимо. Например, когда они устраивают побоище с наполненными водой воздушными шарами и шлангом. Стайлз отвлекает его отсутствием рубашки и слишком большим количеством обнаженной белой кожи. Именно из-за него Дерека бросает в жар, а не из-за тридцатиградусной жары.

Стайлз бежит за ним по гаражу. Его бросок проходит так далеко от цели, что шар лопается, ударяясь о зеленую обшивку. Дерек смеется, но затем Стайлз обхватывает его руками. Это всего лишь объятие. Но они насквозь мокрые после схватки. Шорты Дерека липнут к телу и издают хлюпающие звуки, когда он шевелится. И к тому же жара усиливает все запахи.

Дерек закрывает глаза и думает о страшных старых альфах и фекалиях.

Когда Стайлз отпускает его, Дерек замечает на его лице крайне самодовольную улыбку.

\- - -

К концу лета, когда Дереку нужно уезжать в колледж, Стайлз пытается поцеловать его. Ну, даже больше чем пытается – в одно мгновение Дерек читает на своей постели, а в другое на его колени приземляется костлявая задница и губы Стайлза сталкиваются с его губами. По большей части это самый напористый чмок в его жизни.

\- Чтотыдумаешь,- Дерек отстраняется,- ты делаешь?

\- Ты уезжаешь, а что если у меня начнется течка, а ты не успеешь вовремя, и мне придется выбрать кого-то другого?- Стайлз снова пытается его поцеловать.

Дерек хватает его за плечи и останавливает.

\- Я буду здесь. Не волнуйся. И прекрати. Не хочу, чтобы твой отец меня убил.

\- Мой отец тебя не убьет,- делает паузу Стайлз.- Я ему не дам это сделать.

\- Ничего плохого не случится. Твои родители не заставят тебя выбирать кого-то против твоей воли. В худшем случае они дадут тебе подавители.

\- Но ты можешь кого-то встретить. В колледже. Да, они могут быть помолвлены, но они увидят тебя и твои мышцы пресса, и твое идеальное лицо, и они пошлют к черту своего альфу и попытаются тебя соблазнить, и ты совсем забудешь обо мне. Я не смогу их остановить, и…

Дерек стонет достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить взволнованный лепет Стайлза, а затем обнимает его очень крепко, но так, чтобы не причинить ему боль.

\- Этого не случится. Обещаю. Только ты. Пусть ты и псих,- говорит Дерек, а затем позволяет себе поцеловать Стайлза в щеку.

\- - -

Жизнь – несправедливая штука, поэтому Лидия все-таки выбирает Джексона. Дереку приходится приехать домой ради этого события. Он бы награждал этого засранца самыми испепеляющими братскими взглядами из всех возможных, но Лора уже справляется с этим делом весьма успешно. Дереку нужно лишь стоять позади нее с угрожающим видом.

Но Лидия, по крайней мере, выглядит счастливой, и, судя по тому, как Джексон бегает вокруг нее, Дерек полагает, что смирится с этим. Возможно.

\- - -

 

Ничего не происходит до того, как Стайлз становится десятиклассником.  
Дерек как раз по пути домой на летние каникулы, когда звонит его мама, и ее голос звучит слегка устрашающе:

\- Стайлз ждет тебя. Где ты был?

\- Я оставил зарядку в багажнике. Только достал. Когда ты говоришь «Стайлз ждет меня», что ты имеешь в виду? С ним все в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Езжай прямо домой.

\- Я еду прямо сейчас.

\- Езжай быстрее,- она вешает трубку.

\- - -

Нет никакой вечеринки. Стайлз был против.

Нет, просто шериф Стилински распахивает входную дверь и бормочет:

\- Долго же ты!- а затем подталкивает его к креслу.

Миссис Стилински тут же оказывается рядом и сует ему таблетки в одну руку, а в другую – стакан воды.

\- Самые обычные подавители,- говорит она.

Дерек чуть не давится, когда шериф говорит:

\- И я доверяю тебе Дерек, но никаких фокусов. Это помолвка. Я буду стучать в дверь.

\- - -

Как только Дерек касается ручки, Стайлз распахивает дверь. А затем, боже мой, этот запах, запах Стайлза. Затем Стайлз надавливает на подбородок Дерека, и к запаху добавляются вкус и влажный жар. Дереку хватает ясности ума, чтобы пинком закрыть дверь, и они пятятся назад. Кое-как они оказываются на кровати.

\- Я сходил с ума. Я знал, что ты приедешь, но прошла целая вечность,- говорит Стайлз, и пусть он лежит сейчас под Дереком, он все равно старается оказаться к нему еще ближе, его пальцы так сжимают, что оставляют отметины на спине Дерека.

\- Прости,- говорит Дерек, а затем его губы скользят по шее Стайлза, потому что альфа в нем сходит с ума. Но он уже чувствует эффект от таблеток. Именно благодаря им они не зайдут дальше поцелуев и прикосновений.

\- Стой, стой, стой,- говорит Стайлз, пытаясь присесть.

Дерек не дает ему. Он не может оторваться от шеи Стайлза.

\- Нет, идиот, я должен спросить тебя.

\- Что спросить?- он слегка прикусывает плечо Стайлза.

В этот раз Стайлз пинает его, смеясь.

\- Секунду. Ладно,- он задыхается, но улыбается.- Дерек Хейл, ты согласишься связать себя со мной помолвкой?

Дерек замирает. Опираясь на локти, он смотрит на Стайлза. Со сбившимися вокруг его головы простынями, волосы Стайлза торчат во все стороны. Дереку нравится, что он их отрастил. Его щеки горят, румянец простирается аж до груди. Его карие глаза широко распахнуты и смотрят на Дерека с полным доверием.

Дерек думает, что он безумно красив.

\- Я согласен.


End file.
